


Emotions

by BlackMetalHeart



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMetalHeart/pseuds/BlackMetalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does not acknowledge emotion but when it comes to James T. Kirk spock can't help but feel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek story ever so play nice and don't forget to review :)

I do not acknowledge emotion. But when I hear him laugh at something that Dr. McCoy says, I can’t help but feel happy at the look of pure joy on his face.

I do not acknowledge emotion. But when I see him running toward me, after I take a plasma shot to the chest and I hear the worry and pain in his voice as he begs me to stay awake. I can’t help but feel like I have to do everything in my power to stay alive just to see him smile again.

I do not acknowledge emotion. But as I wake up in the med-bay and see him sitting by my bed, slumped over asleep in the chair. As I watch him wake up and I see the relief wash over his features when he sees me looking back at him. I can’t help but feel as if I finally belong.

I do not acknowledge emotion. But as he looks up at me with his big blue eyes that radiate trust. I can’t help but feel pride at the knowledge that he reserves that trust for me alone.

I do not acknowledge emotion. But as he shouts my name in pleasure from under me, I can’t help but feel as if I’ll never be able to leave him.

I do not acknowledge emotion. But when it comes to Captain James T. Kirk I can’t help but love him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I know its short but I hope all of you liked it. PLEASE tell me what you think. I will accept any help that you are willing to provide. I want my future stories to be good and I need YOUR help so please REVIEW! XD


End file.
